Professor, Please
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Written for Sienna27 and KaviLeighanna's TV Prompt Challenge, Dopplegangland.Emily is a professor at Georgetown University. She must begin to teach classes with another professor, Aaron Hotchner. Will love bloom? I'm open to new suggestions for the title
1. Chapter 1

12/3/09

"Now who can tell me what the three sides of the homicidal triangle are?" Professor Emily Prentiss asked her behavioral analysis class. She proceeded to draw a triangle on the white board before calling on Spencer Reid, a thin, brunette in the front row.

"Wetting the bed after age 15, starting fires and torturing and killing small animals." He said before pushing his black rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. He sat back, satisfied with his answer.

"Yes, good job Mr. Reid. Now for homework, due next week, please read David Rossi's entire new book. I'll see you tomorrow. Class dismissed." The twenty or so students began to pack their belongings and Emily began to pack her notes and essays in her oversized tote bag.

"Professor, could I ask you a question?" a young, blonde woman came up with her messenger bag slung over her shoulders. Emily turned,

"Of course Ms. Jareau. What is it?" The woman began fidgeting,

"I'm majoring in Public Relations. Is there any way to incorporate analyzing behavior with PR?"

"Of course. The FBI has a very exclusive unit called the BAU or Behavioral Analysis Unit. They analyze serial killers all over the country. A media liaison keeps the press under control and they help with the profiling. Does that help?" Jennifer Jareau smiled,

"Yes, thank you so much Professor." Emily smiled, glad to help and sent Jennifer on her way. As soon as all her students left, Emily finished grabbing all of her things and had put on her jacket, when a knock on the door startled her.

"Yes, come in please." She called out and a man and a woman stepped in. The woman was Erin Strauss, Dean of Georgetown University and Emily didn't know who the man was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emily, I would like you to meet Aaron Hotchner. He teaches the other behavioral analysis class." Dean Strauss addressed Emily. Aaron and Emily each stuck out their hands and shook.

"Nice to meet you Aaron. How are your classes going, this semester?" Emily asked politely, not really sure where this conversation was going. Aaron was about to answer and had his mouth open and everything, when Dean Strauss interrupted.

"Professor Hotchner's classes don't seem to be as popular as yours. I've made an executive decision, you two will be teaching joined classes. Since Professor Hotchner only had fifteen students, his class will be combined with yours. Please get to know each other. Classes begin on Monday." With that, she turned on her heel and left the lecture hall.

An awkward silence filled the room, echoing off the walls. Emily bit her lip and Aaron looked at her.

"So, um, I guess we should talk." Aaron said and Emily nodded.

"I know a really good coffee place just up the block. Would you like to grab some?" Emily asked and when Aaron nodded she pulled on her black peacoat. Five minutes later, sitting in a corner booth, both Emily and Aaron were drinking black coffees.

"So how did you decide you wanted to teach?" Emily asked, in between blowing on her hot coffee.

"Well, I had wanted to profile for the FBI but, I busted my knee playing football in college and now I can't run as well as I could. Let's just say, the FBI likes to keep their agents in top physical condition and an old injury that acts up when it is cold out, is not what they're looking for." He gave her a small smirk and Emily nodded sympathetically.

"I get that completely. My mother works for the CIA as a translator. She wanted me to follow in her footsteps but, ah… languages and I don't exactly get along. I can speak key phrases in several languages but that's about it." She laughed lightly. "Teaching seemed to be a good fit for me. My students seem to like my methods, anyway."

Several hours later, the coffee shop was closing up and Emily and Aaron were laughing like old friends.

"Are you busy this weekend?" Aaron asked, as they were walking out into the cold January air.

"Why Professor are you asking me out?" Emily teased.

"As a matter of fact, I am. We should get together for a date to get our lessons in order." Two dimples made their appearances at each corner of his mouth. Emily smiled,

"I'd love to. My apartment is seven blocks north from campus. See you at 12?"

"It's a date."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I'm really banging out these chapters toady. I'm really glad I finally got to work on some of these stories that have been sitting very patietnly waiting for me to pick them up again. I hope people are still reading and enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to sign the Save AJ and Paget Petition. It can be found on my profile or on Joe Mantegna's Twitter. We need to save them! Happy Reading!

* * *

Emily Prentiss rearranged a pillow on her couch for the fourth time. Professor Hotchner, Aaron as he had asked her to call him, Aaron was coming over to her apartment to adjust their lesson plans. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Aaron Hotchner intrigued her. The intercom buzzed at 12 o'clock sharp. Emily buzzed her fellow professor in and opened the door. Aaron stood there in jeans and the same coat he wore last night.

"Hi, Professor, may I come in? I brought pizza." Emily smiled at him. She waved him in,

"I guess since you brought me food, I have to let you in. Of course, I could also take the pizza and leave you outside." Aaron looked shocked for a minute and when Emily laughed and said,

"I'm just kidding, it was a joke." Aaron laughed awkwardly. Emily looked down. She bit her lip as she said,

"Too soon for my uh humor?" Aaron shook his head,

"No it's okay. My brother has a weird sense of humor too. I'm used to it." Emily pulled her lesson book from out of her tote bag. She placed it on the table and sat on the couch. Aaron sat next to her and flipped open his own lesson plans.

"So what have you gotten up to?" Emily asked the black haired man next to her.

Aaron looked at the little box with last Friday's date in it. He looked at Emily,

"I just explained the Homicidal Triangle to them and I assigned David Rossi's new book." Emily grinned and patted Aaron's leg,

"That's great! That's exactly what I did on Friday. I don't think we're going to have any problems." Aaron nodded and reached over to open the still hot pizza box. He pulled out two slices and handed one to Emily.

"That's great. I think we should celebrate." He raised his slice of pizza in the air and said, "To the Homicidal Triangles and David Rossi's new book!" Emily laughed as she bumped slices with Aaron. Suddenly she jumped up, and ran to the tiny kitchen. She can back with a few beers. At Aaron's questioning look she smiled,

"It's four o'clock somewhere." Aaron laughed as Emily handed him a cold Corona.

* * *

Soon the two professors had worked their way through a six pack and a bottle of wine. They were laughing and talking about their pasts. Emily found out about Aaron's older brother, Sean and his parents. Aaron found out about Emily's parents. Aaron looked over at Emily, who was leaning slightly toward him. He leaned closer to Emily's ear and whispered,

"Emily, can I kiss you?" Emily giggled and planted her lips onto his. She caught him by surprise and Aaron fell back on the couch. Emily sat up and giggled,

"Whoops! Are you okay?" Without waiting for an answer Emily leaned over and kissed him again. This time Aaron was more prepared and he kissed her back. Emily sat up again. Her hair was tousled and she began to unbutton Aaron's plaid flannel button down. He stopped her hands after the third button.

"Aaron, please. I really like you." Emily whined. Aaron shook his head and sat up, moving Emily to her own section of the couch.

"Emily, I don't think this is a good idea. I think you're amazing and beautiful, but we can't do this while we're working together." Emily played with her fingernails and nodded,

"Yeah," she agreed reluctantly, "I guess you're right. I don't like it, but you're right. Can we still be friend though?" Aaron nodded and gave her a hug, before standing up. He collected his lesson plans and walked to the door.

"I guess I had better go. I'll see you tomorrow?" It sounded like a question instead of a statement. Emily nodded and gave Aaron a small smile. As soon as the door closed, Emily began to cry. She wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or the fact that she might be in love with Aaron Hotchner.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you all can forgive me for the obscenely long update. I'm really sorry everyone who is reading this had to wait so long, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please enjoy and review :)

* * *

Monday morning rolled around far too quickly for Emily Prentiss. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Aaron after her embarrassing display over the weekend. She hadn't really thought about anything but him and debated with herself on whether or not to call him. In the end she hadn't called and instead she'd spent the weekend in her pajamas watching Golden Girls reruns.

Emily walked into her class room at 7:45 and found Aaron Hotchner already there. He was sitting at the spare desk placed next to hers.

"Hello Aaron. What time did you get here this morning?" Emily placed her bag on the floor under her desk and sat down. Aaron looked up and smiled slightly.

"Seven o'clock Emily. I just had to move some extra stuff from my old class room." That was the last time the spoke directly until after their last joint class at five o'clock. Emily gathered her papers and books quickly and hurried out. Aaron followed her.

"EMILY! EMILY! Wait up!" Aaron ran after her, almost slipping on the leftover ice from the previous week's snowstorm. Emily was reluctant to stop, but she paused and let Aaron catch up.

"Emily, would you like to come with me for a cup of coffee? I think we need to talk." Emily sighed.

"I guess that would be fine." She mumbled under her breath, "I can't embarrass myself in public." Emily and Aaron climbed into their respective cars and Emily followed Aaron to a small café seven blocks from the school campus.

When they reached the café Emily slid into the booth and Aaron slid into the other side. The waitress came and took their coffee orders. The professors were silent until the coffees came.

"I just want-" The two started simultaneously. That broke the ice. Emily laughed and Aaron chuckled.

"I just wanted to apologize for this weekend. I was really out of line and I shouldn't have done that." Emily apologized as Aaron drank his coffee. Aaron set down the mug and waved his hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it. To be honest, I wasn't all that opposed to what was happening. I just think we need to take it slower." Emily grinned at the Behavioral Professor across the table from her.

"Aaron? Would you like to do something?" Emily questioned with a wide grin. Aaron looked wary.

"What sort of something?" he answered as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the coffees. Emily shook her head,

"No I'm not telling you. You can leave your car in my building's lot and I will drive you to the surprise. Do you agree?" They began to walk out to their cars and Aaron agreed. Aaron followed Emily to her apartment building and parked his car and climbed into Emily's passenger seat.

"Alright, where are we going?" Aaron asked as he angled the car's heaters towards his face. Emily grinned wickedly.

"Do you really want to know? I would rather it be a surprise." Aaron groaned.

"Alright, is it close by at least?" Emily nodded the affirmative answer to Aaron's question.

Twenty minutes of small talk later, the two professors pulled up to IcePark, the local ice skating rink. Aaron laughed as he saw the sign.

"Ice skating, really?" Emily laughed at his facial expression.

"Yeah, I used to come here almost every winter with my dad. I always had a good time, so I figured maybe you and I would too." Emily widened her eyes, hoping Aaron would agree to her crazy plan. Rolling his eyes, Aaron unbuckled his seat belt and unlocked his car door.

"Alright, crazy lady, let's go."


End file.
